Closing Desire, Open Hotel
by Stardust-Chronicles
Summary: A Typhlosion named Ryder on a business trip decides to check into a hotel, little did he know he'd find more than just relaxing and stress, but a Quilava named Pyron as well. M/M [Now Complete]
1. The First Day

**my first story here, it's a multi-chaptered Lemon involving a Quilava and Typhlosion, hopefully you'll like it ^^; **

**I don't own Pokemon Yadda yadda, you know the deal, Hehe…. **

* * *

><p><em>I'd been in Goldenrod city on a business trip, it didn't start for a couple of days, so I'd checked into one of the top hotels in town called "Dynasty Garden" I'd been hearing good reviews about the place, so I was sure I was going to get top quality service, and indeed I did, but not in the way I had expected. <em>

"Room 713" I said, turning the key, and twisting the knob, I proceeded to open the door and turn on the lights, inside was a large bed, a table with two chairs, a TV, a refrigerator and a rather large window, I took off my shoes, and my tie, but left my suit and pants on, I sat down on the bed, and sank a bit. This was almost the perfect size for a Typhlosion such as myself, I looked on the table and saw a note.

I stood up and walked over and looked, it had my name on it "Ryder" I opened it, and read it out: _Dear Mr. Ryder, please make sure to be on time for the accountant meeting, Wednesday at 8:00 PM, make sure to check the weather to dress accordingly, wherever you are checking in at, it'll be on the company's tab so feel free to order, or choose to do whatever it is you feel like, as long as you do not overdo it, or cross boundaries" _

_Remember to show up Wednesday _

_Master Dinette _

I sighed and recorded the date down, and put it on the table, I had to make sure I wasn't late, otherwise, I could've been fired, and I'd been with the company for years. One thing Boss Dinette didn't tolerate was tardiness, it took a while to walk here, and I couldn't walk back being how tired I was, it had started to rain, and It was about 7:15 PM, I was glad I had gotten inside at the time I did, I didn't want my new suit to get soaked, I took off my clothes and hung them up in the closet, and stared at my bare self in the mirror, normally I didn't dress up, and it wasn't required for work, but this was a business trip.

I started at myself a bit more, admiring my fur, and my Orange colored eyes, and smiled and laughed silly like…but I had nobody, no mate to share anything with, no kids, no friends, just myself, for a while it hadn't been a problem. I was contently fine being with myself, however recently I'd discovered I…was Homosexual, so having a "Wife" was out of the question, that still didn't mean I could use a friend. It didn't matter that I was adult, it wasn't an excuse for trying to fool myself I wasn't lonely.

My stomach had growled a small bit, it reminded me I hadn't eaten at all during my trip. _"How do I order room service?" _I asked myself looking around I saw a phone "Ah…I see" I said picking it up, I'd begun to order food, and I was told it'd take a bit before arriving. There was a knock at the door, I opened the door, and what I saw made my eyes widen, it was a small Quilava, he had red eyes and was wearing a concierge uniform, which was red with gold buttons, however he wasn't wearing any pants, which made me giggle a bit. "Hello there, what can I do for you?" I asked tilting my head a little. The Quilava starred at me for a bit, he looked like he was intimidated, I patted him on the head softly, and he shook his head "Oh! E-Excuse me sir, I'm here to tell you I'll be your assistant for as long as you're here, my name is um…Pyron" the Quilava stated.

"Well…Pyron, it's nice to meet you" I said with a smile. "For now I'm waiting for room service, if I need any help, I will not hesitate to ask" I nodded Pyron blinked a bit more staring at me and then shook his head once more, "Here, Mr…"

"Ryder" I finished for him.

"Well Mr. Ryder, may I come in? I need to make a routine check on the room." I opened the door and moved aside and let Pyron in, he proceeded to check the bed, and then moved the refrigerator slightly to reveal a door "This is your bathroom" Pyron said. I nodded I was surprised I hadn't noticed there was anything behind the door. Pyron went inside, and proceeded to look around, he started to clean the tub a bit, and he was scrubbing a bit, his rump was shaking and I starred at it. I found myself drooling a bit as it continued shaking, almost begging me to take him right there.

I blushed and shook my head "_Ryder! What the hell are doing! Get ahold of yourself!"_ I thought, and indeed I had to control my urges, I hadn't done anything sexual in years, and eventually was able to forget my urges and continue on with a clean life…but Pyron…Pyron's ass…right there, I could take him right now and…

"_God Damn it! Ryder! Get ahold of your fucking senses damn it" _I shook my head again finally snapping out of my daze and turning away trying to get ahold of myself, Pyron got out of the bathroom "Are you alright Mr. Ryder?" he asked concerned. I nodded trying to conceal myself "Yes…just a bit tired from the trip it seems, I should be fine after I eat. Pyron checked outside and pulled in a cart with plates and food on it "This should be it" he bent over in front of me to check some papers, and again I found myself staring at him, this time drooling a bit, he pulled out my food and put it on the table.

"Alright Mr. Ryder, your food is on the table, and feel free to use the bathroom and other facilities as well said, exiting through the door, I sat on the bed and placed my paw on my head.

"Oh god damn it Ryder…great, just great…nice job, staring at his ass" I said to myself.

I quickly scarfed down my food, and turned off the lights, and went to bed…I was afraid of what I might do, my desire was coming alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee, looks like Ryder's found something in Pyron, hopefully he'll be able to somehow suppress all he's got inside, maybe, maybe not <strong>

**R&R Please**


	2. The Second Day

**At this time I'd like to thank the quick reviews and favorites I got ^^; I really didn't expect to get them that quickly, really thank you very much. This next chapter is for you guys ^^ **

* * *

><p><em>I had started panting as Pyron had sucked on my cock, constantly, I patted and rubbed his head "Y-Yeah…right there" I said between pants, kicking my legs a bit, Pyron looked at me with those Ruby playful eyes and smiled mischievously, he took his paws and started rubbing on my furry balls, I let out another moan as I started to buck myself into his mouth. "Oh…Oh Pyron!" I said huffing faster, I thrust a bit more faster standing up and pushing his head down, and he continued to suck on my length with ease, I panted and moaned getting closer and close to my orgasm "P-PYRON, I-I"M GONNA-"<em>

I woke up as my seed shot everywhere in the blankets, and I twisted and fell out of bed. "Shit!" I cursed picking myself off the ground and removing myself from the cum soaked blankets "Ugh" I grunted standing up and leaning against the window, I turned and looked out, it had been raining again, the clouds had darkened the skies into a bleakish grey color, looking down below, cars and people were frantically trying to get out of the rain that fell, I looked up at the time. "Damn" I muttered looking at myself, my bottom half of my fur had been soaked in cum, and I felt partially weak, I hadn't had an orgasm in such a long time, and here I was now, acting like a virgin, but damn… that Quilava sure knew how to suck me off and-

"_Damn it Ryder, here you go again, first you're looking at his ass, now you go and dream of him sucking you off, what the hell's wrong with you?"_ I shook and rubbed my head "I don't know what's wrong with me…" I said to myself, I realized something "Oh shit…Pyron's going to have to clean this up!" I sighed hoping he wouldn't notice anything, he'd been scheduled to make a routine check on the room again at 9:00 A.M. and checking the time it was…7:42 A.M, the first thing I really needed to do was wash up, I quickly trudged over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were Orange like usual, I turned on hot, and waited for it to heat up before I stepped inside, when I did, I was welcomed by a hot drench of water rushing down, I sighed in content and enjoyment, and proceeded to scrub myself and watched as my seed soaked down the drain I laid my head against the wall so the water could run down my back, I closed my eyes, and again I saw Pyron, those gentle fiery red eyes, and that cute smile… I …I

No! I quickly splashed some water on my face and shook it, damn it, that was proof, I loved him, desired him…but I didn't even know why, I don't even know the first thing about him except for that he was my concierge, he was friendly, and a bit nervous…if I just somehow got to know more about him it wouldn't be as bad, I could invite him to have breakfast with me, but I wonder about his work schedule, but he did say he was assigned to me, maybe he was allowed to take breaks at some point. Wait… I sighed to myself wondering what I was thinking, I had a meeting to go to Wednesday, but that wasn't for two days, I also wondered how would I find him, maybe I could call him, or…something else, yes, this day would go as I plan, and hopefully I won't be staring at him the whole time or embarrassing myself, this day was very important, and had to go in a way I'd planned. I'd finished with my shower and dried off, and proceeded to look at my call list and found Pyron's room number, 714…according to this map, it was directly across from my room.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway, my breath became slow and I could hear my heart thumping, I slowly tapped on the door, I waited for a bit and there was no answer, I could hear the sound of air being blown in the ducts nearby, but other than that silence, I knocked a bit harder, and waited again, this time still no answer, and I turned to go back to my room, however I heard a clicking noise, and a soft voice say "Mr. Ryder?" I turned around slowly and smiled "H-Hello Pyron, I looked at him, and he wasn't wearing anything but a pointed nightcap with a fire symbol on it "Did I wake you?" I asked a bit worried, Pyron shook his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "It's alright Mr. Ryder, is something the matter? Do you need more towels, blankets, soap…warm milk?" Pyron smiled sweetly, he was being truly sincere and honest. "Can't sleep? I could tell you a funny story or…something" Pyron offered chucking lightly. I smiled and looked at him, his smile, his cuteness; everything about him was completely perfect. "U-Um…well, if you're not busy later, would you…like to have breakfast with…me? I can pay for it…my treat" I offered smiling; Pyron's eyes suddenly opened with interest "Me? Really? But…why?" he asked curiously, I started panicking a bit "W-Well, I was thinking it'd be nice to um…get to know each other" I said nervously, trying to not sound like a stalker or a creeper or any of the sort Pyron blushed a bit looking at me "Oh, that sounds really nice Mr. Ryder, well, I'm here to assist you, and if you want to have a short time with me, I'm off the clock when you don't need me so…" Pyron clapped his hands together and nodded "Sure, what time?" I thought for a bit "Meet me at the hotel lobby restaurant at 8:30" I said, he nodded "Alright then Mr. Ryder, I'll be down at that time." He waved and shut the door, I raised my paw in triumph "Yes!" I said softly to myself.

I waited till it was 8:25 and walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby floor and descended down, it showed the view outside, it was still dreary and raining, I looked up it showed the forecast, it was going to be raining the entire time I was here, I face palmed, "Great, I've got to make sure to bring an umbrella, the elevator dinged, and opened up to reveal the lobby, there were chairs scattered everywhere, the front desk, where a Floatzel wearing glasses was sitting behind, a Giant screened Television, and Pyron, sitting in a chair facing it, I snuck up behind him, and covered his eyes with my front paws "Guess who?" I quizzed, he giggled softly "Hm…Mr. Ryder?" he said with an obvious voice. "Correct" I stated, he stood up and I took a look at him, he wasn't wearing anything, except a necklace, with a Crystal shaped like some sort of Fire Symbol "Oh? What's this?" I asked, squatting down to take a look at it "It's something my mother gave me before I left my home." He said smiling a bit, I looked at him, and smiled "I see" his eyes looked at mine, both of us started to blush and I stood up breaking the awkward moment "S-Shall we go in?" I motioned holding the door for him, he nodded "Thank you." He said walking in, I followed in behind him.

It was a buffet style restaurant, lots of things had been set out: Bacon, eggs, muffins, sausage, hash browns and other scrumptious breakfast-like foods, Pyron grabbed a couple pieces of bacon, a doughnut in the shape of a Typhlosion, and a waffle and for a beverage, apple juice, and walked to a table for two, I picked up a few muffins, some sausage, a few eggs, and made myself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of him "Well…what would you like to know about me?" Pyron asked curiously, I waved my paw casually "Anything you'd like to tell me" I smiled, "Well, my name is Pyron Logan Steiner, I'm 21, I work here at the Garden Dynasty as a concierge, I've worked here for about two years, I don't have a love interest yet, umm…that's all I can think of" Pyron said laughing and taking a bite of his bacon.

I took a sip of my coffee, "Interesting, well my name is Ryder Ides Delver I'm 24, I'm here on a business trip, I work for an accounting company, I've worked for about five years, as for love interests…" I stared at him for a bit. "I…I'm sort of interested in someone." I said, taking a gulp of my coffee, I turned away and looked at the window, and then turned back at him, he'd completely devoured his food in the few seconds I'd turned away. "Wow, you're a hungry little guy!" I said with a chuckle, Pyron laughed with me "Yeah, I guess I am!" Pyron glanced over at a nearby clock and gasped "I-I'm late! I've got to clean your room!" he quickly got up and ran out before I could stop him "Damn it…I said, dropping my coffee, and smacking my hand on the table, I blew it…wait, what am I talking about? It went great, I got to know him he had a good time, it worked…I think, I waited a bit before going back to my room, and I walked around outside to clear my head and to get some fresh air, it was starting to get late, and I took the elevator up to my room

I opened the door to my room to find everything cleaned up, I had new sheets, new towels and everything was nice and clean, I was hoping he hadn't noticed my sheets, I looked on my bed and saw a note.

_Dear Mr. Ryder, _

_Thank you very much for the breakfast this morning, it was really nice, if there's anything you ever need from me don't hesitate to ask, nobody's ever done anything nice for me…it was really special to me, again thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart, you've made me so very happy, I'm glad I got to know you, and I hope we can do something again very soon _

_I'm looking forward to it_

_You're concierge, and new friend _

_Pyron Steiner _

_P.S: Next time we go out it'll be my treat okay? _

I laughed and laid down on my bed, everything went absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this, it's getting very cute and I'm enjoying it ^^<strong>

**R&R please :3**


	3. The Third Day

**Alright, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy ^^; **

* * *

><p><em>There I was, sitting on a hill with Pyron beside me, looking at the sunset, I turned and looked down to him, the sun's golden rays shining down on his ruby eyes, making him look absolutely wonderful, I bent down and pat him on the head lightly, and he hugged me, he let go and lifted himself up slightly and moved in closed I leaned in as well, we were so close to our lips meeting, everything was so close, I could feel his warm breath and we were about to connect and…<em>

There was a knock on the door, I quickly lifted up my head and looked at the time 3'o clock in the morning? Who'd be up at this hour? There was more knocking and I moved the blankets off of me and proceeded to walk to the door and opened it, it was Pyron he looked like he was really tired. "Is something wrong Pyron?" I asked a bit worried. He yawned "I…can't seem to sleep Mr. Ryder, can I…sleep with you?" I looked at him, and rubbed the back of my head, his eyes got a bit bigger "Please?" he added in, looking at him there was no way I could refuse. "You know, you can call me just Ryder right?" I said, Pyron shook his head "But Mr. Ryder, your my customer and a guest here." He objected a bit. "But I'm also your friend." I said smiling, he suddenly rushed forward and hugged me, I placed an arm around him, and lifted him up and carried him over to my bed and laid him down beside me softly, soon after a bit I could hear his soft snoring in slow breaths "Good Night…Pyron" I said, I slowly gave him a small kiss on the head, and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up hours later and looked at the clock "Crap! It's noon!" I shouted, but quickly covered my paw once I discovered a sleeping Pyron still attached to me, I still needed to take a shower, I tried to pull him off and he whimpered and refused to let go "Pyron, I have to get clean…" I told him, but he whimpered "I don't…want to let go." He said quietly, I shook my head "What, do you want to bathe with me?" I said jokingly, he nodded my eyes widened, I was glad he still had his eyes closed because he would've seen me completely red "…Are you serious?" I asked, he nodded again, I sighed and did a facepaw. "A-Alright" I said a bit jittery and carried him into the bathroom, luckily the tub was big enough for the both of us so I ran the water and carefully got in, Pyron was still holding on, but he opened one eye "It's warm" he said, I laughed "Well yeah, you don't want to take a cold bath do you?" I joked, he grabbed the soap and rubbed his paws on it, and his hands got all white and sudsy, and rubbed at my stomach and began washing "H-Hey!" I said blushing "What?" he said smiling innocently and cutely I laughed and took the soap and poked his nose "You know what"

Pyron grinned and put his paws in the water, I knew exactly what he was about to do "P-Pyron d-don't you d-" I was cut off and he splashed water in my face, I wiped my eyes "You are such a child!" I teased, Pyron pouted and folded his arms, "I am not!" he said and he tilted his face upward, "Oh stop" I said dunking him under the water, he floated back up in shock, and shook himself "Why you! C'mere!" he said, tackling me, we wrestled for a bit, for a Quilava, Pyron was strong, but he obviously forgot I was a Typhlosion and quickly pinned him down "Give up?" I offered, he kicked his legs flicking water around, and knocked me right in the crotch, I quickly recoiled back and got out of the bath and started to clutch at it "D-Damn, cheap shot" I said giving out a few fake laughs, Pyron quickly got out and bowed his head in shame "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" Pyron began worried, I waved my paw slightly to dismiss it, and began rubbing at it, it stopped hurting after a bit, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, I took another one, and bent down and began to dry Pyron off, his fur began to ruffle and get a bit puffy, so I began to slow down, as I went lower, he bent down over the water so he could watch it go down the drain, I stopped and starred, his rump was right in front of me again, this time, I couldn't help myself, and I groped it just slightly, Pyron didn't seem to notice, so I did it once more, this time he let out a murring noise and turned around "Um…what're you doing?" he as confused, I quickly made up a lie "You had something sticky there…so I had to…uh…apply a bit of pressure" Pyron nodded "Oh. I see…" he said quickly not continuing the subject.

I stood up upon finishing "Um, Ryder, yesterday when I went to take off the sheets and put new ones on…" Pyron began to say, I gulped _"Oh crap…" _I thought, I quickly tried to change the subject "How about we get lunch or something?" Pyron nodded and smiled "Sure!" he quickly exited out of the bathroom, I sighed "Damn, that was close." I turned off the light and headed out the door and followed Pyron out to the hallway. "Is it still raining?" I asked looking down at him as we got on the elevator "Unfortunately it is, but for now it's sunny!" he said excited, "There's someplace I'd like to show you" Pyron said grabbing my paw, the elevator reached the lobby floor and he led me outside, Pokémon were walking along the sidewalks and crossing streets. "Don't let go okay?" Pyron said holding my hand tighter, I nodded, and he proceeded to walk a bit faster. I followed him, and he dragged me through streets and a couple alleyways, and then he finally said "Close your eyes", I shut my eyes and waited, I was being dragged a bit more, until he then said "Okay, open them"

I opened my eyes, I looked ahead, and there was the ocean, everything was quiet. "We're at a small secluded beach like area, only I know this location…" Pyron said, he put his paw on mine "And…I want…you to see it now too." I listened to the sound of the ocean, as the waves came forward, and then retreated back into the sea, I could hear a few Wingull flapping and flying in the air, calling out their name….other than that, it was silence, it was peaceful, I looked down at Pyron "You could come here just to get some peace and quiet, or just to think for yourself…sometimes you just have to get away from the world eh?" I said, he nodded "Exactly." Pyron held up my paw, and his own, and pressed them together. "I haven't really…had, anyone special like you Ryder…before I just, kind of kept to myself…and now, it's different…and I-" I cut him off by grabbing his paw and pulling him forward into a hug. "Pyron…please, don't worry, I'll be here for you." I whispered, Pyron's eyes got wide and he started to cry, and I held onto him, he hugged onto my neck tightly and sobbed into my fur, I rubbed his back "There, there…it's alright"

Pyron continued crying for awhile, until he eventually silenced "Thank you Ryder…" he said rubbing his eyes, I put him down and sat down, and he laid his head against me, and I rubbed at his head. "I know what it's like to be alone too Pyron…but, I know I'm not alone, and that person I'm looking for, he's always right by me." I said, I looked down at him _"if I only had the courage to tell you, I love you, desire you, cherish you…want you…why…why can't I say a thing? Why can't I be truthful to myself and him" _Pyron blinked a few times, the wind blew by blowing up some sand, I gulped down a hard knot in my throat and finally mustered up some courage "Pyron…I …" I tried to finish, but something was holding me back – No, I couldn't continue on like this! "I lo-" I was cut off by the sound a light snore…Pyron was sleeping, Damn it…my one chance to tell him, and I couldn't…not only that, but he was sleeping too, guess we had to skip out on lunch. "Pyron…look the sunset!" I said, he opened his eyes, and looked out, the sky mixed around with magnificent colors of red, orange, and gold, and other colors, and the water, started turning like dawn morning. Then all of a sudden, both of our stomachs growled ruining the moment, we both laughed like we didn't care.

"C'mon buddy, let's go get something back at the hotel" I said lifting him up, but of course I forgot I didn't know how to get back, so Pyron led me back into the the hotel, I led him back in my room, and ordered room service. Pyron sighed angrily "What?" I asked tilting my head "Don't you forget I still work here and have to go get it?" I laughed "Oh, sorry Pyron" he left the room to go put on his uniform and went to go get the food. I sighed and laid my head on my bed pillow and turned, tomorrow I had to go to the conference meeting, which means I'd be away from Pyron, and I didn't want that, not at all. _"Strange, I only met him two days ago, and he's already this close…very close"_ I thought, I really, didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want to leave him, which was another one of my problems, what would I do when this trip is over? Is it possible I could stay here? All of this had to be answered soon, I wasn't going to be here very long. _"How would Pyron take it if I left?"_ I asked myself.

Another thing was, I still hadn't told Pyron the truth, and I'd have to do that soon as well, and his decision would affect a lot of things…but, a part of me didn't want him to be my mate, rather than just a close friend, I hated battling myself like this, so many choices, so many decisions, not knowing if any of them are the right ones. I had to think of what I wanted to do, and I didn't know what I wanted to do, if I didn't make a decision, then there would be no outcome, and if there's no outcome, there's nothing but chaos and hurt feelings. All of these decisions, and I was at the center. I don't think I could've handled all of it, but…I knew I'd get by. There was a knock on the door, and Pyron came in with a few Hamburgers.

I looked out the window, and it had started to rain. "Pyron, tomorrow I have to go somewhere, do you think you'll be okay while I'm gone?" I said taking a bite, he thought for a moment and then didn't reply, and then nodded "Yup, how long will you be gone?" I checked the paper "From 8:00 A.M. to whenever I get back." Pyron frowned and stopped eating "So there's a chance you wouldn't come back until midnight?" I shook my head "Boss Dinette wouldn't keep us that long, damn Torterra may be stern at times, but he's also kind, and understanding" Pyron nodded "I see, so what exactly are you good at with your job?" he asked, I smirked "Numbers." Pyron waved his paw "That's it?" I nodded, "That's boring!" he said unimpressed, my jaw dropped, "You'll understand when you're older" I smirked. Pyron pointed "Just because you happen to be three years older than me doesn't mean you're better than me, or smarter, or wiser, or have a bigger paycheck or…or…something!" he said flustered, I laughed "Whoa, whoa, calm down Pyron, I didn't mean it like that" I said holding up my paws.

Pyron finished his food and turned his nose up like a child again, but this time he smiled "I know, I know" he turned to the clock "Pyron, thank you for today" I said patting him on the head, interestingly enough, he nuzzled his head into my hand as I scratched at it, his leg thumped on the ground as I continued to touch a couple sweet spots, it was flat out adorable the way he was moving, almost like, giving a Houndour a bone, but this was much cuter, I laughed, Pyron blushed. "You're uh, welcome, and uh, don't tell anyone about that" he said covering himself with his paws, I nodded and he waved, "Good night Mr. Ryder" he said with a giggle, I huffed "That's _Ryder"_ I reminded him "Okay then, goodnight _Ryder"_ he said with a wink as he closed the door.

I shook my head a bit. _"You know…I'm starting to think he likes me the same way I do as him."_ I smiled, and covered myself, and drifted off to sleep, awaiting tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Hope you enjoyed it, As always RR please :3**


	4. The Fourth Day

**Sorry for those who were waiting for another chapter to come, I was dealing with school and dealing with writers block for this chapter as well, but…Ah! Here's the next chapter, I'm also making a slight alteration to this chapter because of the new idea I have for it, so instead of Ryder's meeting being at 8:00 PM I'll have it at 8:00 AM **

* * *

><p>I woke up to the buzzing incessant noise of my alarm clock and turned over to reach it and tapped it, and it stopped buzzing "7:00 A.M." the meeting is supposed to start in an hour, I had to get cleaned up, I lifted the blanket, and I completely froze, I set of paws had found their way around my chest, it was Pyron hugging onto me and sleeping "P-Pyron?" I shook my head "How did you get in here?" Pyron giggled "You forgot, I work here, I've got a master room key." He said quietly, I sighed "I don't have time to waste Pyron, I've got to go to my meeting in an hour!" Pyron let go and fell onto the ground "Alright…" he said looking down a bit sad, I bit my lip a bit in guilt and patted him on the head, and walked into the shower.<p>

I quickly scrubbed down and stepped out, Pyron was gone, I looked around for him, and he had indeed left "Must've gone back to his room" I said putting on my suit, I walked out of my room and shut the door, I looked at his, and got a bit worried and knocked, and waited a bit, there wasn't any answer, I decided to just let him have some time along and go ahead and go, I didn't have very much time, I took the elevator down to the lobby, put an umbrella over my head, and headed out the door

"This should be the place" I said following the letter, I took the elevator up to the top floor as it instructed and was met with Boss Dinette, the Torterra had a really grumpy look on his face, I walked in and sat down, he turned "Ah…Ryder, at least you showed up" he grumbled with a smile, I looked around and the place was empty, there was a projector board on front "Nobody else did?" I asked Boss shook his head, "They all whined and chickened out" he grumbled "_I don't wanna, it's gonna rain, I've got kids, I'm sick, blah blah whine whine" _He said in a high pitched voice, I laughed "Well, I'm glad at least _someone_ in this damn company can show some dedication, I'm giving you a raise after this is over" he winked, my eyes widened "T-Thanks Boss! I-I promise not to let you down" I said with a nod, he chuckled "Alright, just because you're the only one here doesn't mean we're still not going to go through this! Take notes!" he said, he extended a vine out and pointed at the board as the projector showed some statistics.

Unfortunately instead of taking notes it seemed my mind seemed to wonder elsewhere, I started to draw Pyron, he was wearing his uniform with a smile, I started then to draw myself wearing my suit, I stood above him, and he stood under me, it was like…we were a pair, unfortunately I was so tied up with my drawing I didn't even notice Boss Dennett, grab the paper with his vine before I could react and brought it to his eyes "I knew it! You were focusing a bit too well!" he chuckled "Well I didn't know you could draw…and I didn't know you had a son! You're full'a surprises aren't you Ryder!" He said with a smile, I gulped a bit. "Uh…y-yeah it's a hobby of mine." I said quickly coming up with an excuse, the Torterra raised an eye "I thought you said you didn't have a wife?"

I shook my head "I don't…and uh, that's not my son…" Boss Dennett gave me a funny look "Younger brother?" He guessed, I shook my head again "N-No uh…he's just someone I met at the hotel" I said, I wished he'd drop the subject, but he rolled his eyes "I see." He said giving it back and dismissing the subject, I exhaled "Well…since it seems you're distracted, how about we go out for a drink? I'll buy" he offered, I nodded "Sure Boss!" he walked off and got into the elevator and I followed we looked outside "Damn, this rain's getting worse!"

"Yeah boss, it is pretty bad." I said, putting up my umbrella as I headed out the doors "Follow me" he said walking along the saturated sidewalk, and I walked behind him "It's close-by, I go here all the time, to just unwind and relax. He walked into an odd shaped bar and I followed, I put down my umbrella, he walked over to a stool "Have a seat" I sat down and placed my hands on the table, "What'll you'll have?" A Noctowl said I looked up and then looked at Boss, "The usual, strongest you got, you can handle that right Ryder?" I gulped, I'd drank sometimes, but depending on how heavy this drink was…Well I didn't want to sound like a wimp in front of the boss either "Alright" I said

Noctowl nodded, "Certainly Dennett" he said taking two cups and putting a verity of things inside, and few others and mixing it around and putting some sort of things in a bottle and mixing it up again. "Alright, I warn you, since you're not use to the way Dennett drinks-" I interrupted him, "Just give it to me." He nodded and handed me a small shot glass filled with a yellow liquid, I gulped it quickly. "Whoa! Ryder." Boss said in a shock, I pushed it back to the Noctowl "More!" I said quickly getting an adrenaline rush, he handed me another and I gulped it down, and pushed it back "Ryder! Easy man, you're gonna get dr-" I cut him off by hiccupping, my sight started to swirl and daze with different colors, and I hiccupped again. "Great…alright let's get you back to your hotel."

I fell over off the stool "Fuck, you really are drunk deep aren't you." Dennett said, picking me up with some vines and guiding me back into the hotel, I stumbled and faltered, "Bosssss, where we goin'" I slurred out, he led me up the elevator, I could barely see Pyron, but he was sitting in front of the door "Pyrrrroonnn" I said and hiccupped again. "Ryder? W-What happened?" he asked a bit worried, Dennett shook his head "Can't you tell, he's drunk…" he said "O-Oh!" Pyron said quickly opening the door. "Y-You can leave him with me, we'll be fine" Pyron assured Dennett. Dennett smiled "I'll make sure to leave you a large sum then, I apologize I had to bring him back like this, I had no idea he'd get this bad." Pyron shook his head "I deal with these people too, it's part of my job."

Dennett grinned "You know…you kind of look like that Quilava Ryder drew" Pyron tilted his head "Ryder drew us together? Wait…Ryder can draw?" Dennett extended a vine and showed him the picture and then twirled another one around "That's exactly what I said" Pyron looked at the picture and blushed. "Well…I'll take my leave now, tell Ryder I'll discuss with him later" Dennett said writing a note, Pyron nodded "Yes Sir!" Dennett waved a vine, and then closed the door, Pyron led me to my bed "Pyrrroonnnn" I slurred out, holding him up and licking him without even paying attention to my actions.

Pyro laughed "Ryder, c-c'mon what're you d-doing" he laughed more and I continued, I started going lower and licked his stomach, again he laughed, but this time it was mixed with a slight moaning noise. "R-Ryder…" Pyron said getting nervous. But I continued licking his stomach getting the reaction I wanted, there started to be less laughing and more moaning, I put him down on the bed and continued licking and he continued moaning and panted a little, I decided to go lower, but Pyron placed his hands on my head.

"Ryder…" he tried to say, but I licked him in the groin and he let out a surprised moan, I continued licking until I got the prize I awaited, Pyron looked down at me with shocked, yet lustful eyes, and I looked at him, I didn't care what happened right now, all I wanted to do was finally do what I'd kept inside, I was letting it out. Pyron moaned again, and his cock came out, I licked it the instant I saw it. This time he let out a growl and I fully engulfed his cock and sucked harshly on it, Pyron let out more moans and growls and kicked his legs.

I started bobbing my head up and down, and Pyron moaned "R-Ryder" he called out my name again and again, I took my hand and rubbed on his furry sack, getting another growl from the Quilava, I continued sucking on his lower region, and rubbing his balls more, looking up at him with playful eyes, he looked down at me, those ruby colored eyes, were full of lust, and desire, just like my own, I continued and he started thrusting into my mouth, he was clearly getting close to his climax, so I stopped.

Pyron whined "Why'd you-" I put my finger over his lips "Shh!" I said cutting him off, I sat on the bed and spread out my legs "Yoooourr turn" I said. Pyron shook his head "B-But you didn't-" I put my finger on his lips again "Shh!" I commanded, Pyron sighed and started licking between my legs, and I let out a goofy moan and leaned back, and hiccupped again, Pyro licked more and then I started to groan a bit, I felt my cock poking out and Pyron gave it a slow nervous lick. I let out a bit of a loud moan.

I shuttered with anticipation, and he grabbed ahold of it and started stroking me off, I let out a slight growl and moved my head up and down and from side to side, and then lay back on the bed, he started to lick the tip, and I instantly squirted out a bit a pre, he backed away a bit, unsure if he was going to swallow the small trail that leaked from my cock. "C'-C'mon…d-don't do this to meeeee" I said. Pyron placed a paw on my mouth "Shh!" he commanded.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, he was shocked for a moment and didn't move, and his eyes grew wide with completely confusion and shock, I eased him a bit and rubbed his back, and he closed his eyes and kissed back. It was then I suddenly let go of him, and my eyes started to flutter, I was drifting off to sleep, and I didn't want to! I didn't want this to end, there was so much more I wanted to do, but alas I succumbed the toxin of sleep that fought my body, and fell asleep.

Pyron moved me over and put the blanket over to me, and walked over to my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"_Good Night Ryder"_ he said climbing into the bed and falling asleep beside me.

_It was in the middle of the night when I suddenly woke up, I turned around quickly and again trying to remember what I did and what had happened the last thing I remember was going to get a drink, and then nothing, I hoped for my sake, I hadn't done anything...or said anything. _

…_I fell back asleep again, Pyron was beside me, and I didn't even know it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm really sorry I made you guys wait this long for another chapter ^^; I hope this one makes up for it <strong>

**Please Review ^^ I really enjoy seeing them**


	5. The Fifth Day

**Hoo, not much longer till the story is done, anyway here's the next chapter ^^ **

* * *

><p>I rubbed my head in pain, and it started getting all fuzzy. I sat up and rubbed it more extremely confused "<em>What happened last night…all I remember was getting a drink with the Boss…and not stopping…and then…Pyron?" <em>I slowly uncovered the blanket beside me and indeed found the sleeping Quilava with a smile on his muzzle. "Shit." I said, I must've said it loud enough because Pyron opened one ruby colored eye and starred right at me. "Good morning." He said softly, I quickly blushed, and then turned away. "Did…I…we…last night…" I tried to make sense of things, I grabbed ahold of Pyron held him in the air, and shook him "What the fuck happened last night?"

Pyron looked away from me "Your boss brought you back drunk, and you kinda…um…" Pyron tried to explain, but he had this blush all over his face. Oh shit…what did I do "We kinda kissed…and sucked each other" Pyron explained I dropped Pyron "Fuck." I said slamming my paw on my face "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I continued. Pyron giggled "We didn't do that." I blushed heavily "I-I …see"

I rubbed my head in annoyance, and then looked at Pyron, he was looking at me with those gentle ruby colored eyes. "I…I'm sorry." Was all I could say, I felt ashamed, yet stupid at the same time.

_Why couldn't I have done this WITHOUT being drunk…we could've gone so much farther…it would've been…so…much…better- WAIT…WHAT! _

I quickly shook my head trying to dismiss my thoughts. "Ugh…" I was dazed and confused "I'll be right back Ryder." Pyron said, scampering out the door quickly. I watched as he shut the door. I felt like a fool "Ryder…you're a damn idiot." I told myself. My head starting throbbing in pain and I moved my head back on my pillow. I didn't feel like moving, I didn't feel like doing anything today…it was then I suddenly realized something

"_Wait…Pyron and I just got partially intimate last night and he was okay with that?" _

I suddenly got a big…wide…goofy smile on my face, realizing this. Last night wasn't so bad at all…even though I couldn't remember it, but he seemed fine with it…maybe I should ask the question now…No, that wouldn't be wise, he seemed pretty shaky a bit too. I should wait a bit longer, but I don't have much longer, today and tomorrow, I was…running out of time.

The doorknob turned slowly, and Pyron pushed it open, he had a cup in his hand. He walked over to me and handed it over, it was tea "Drink it." He said.

I sniffed and looked at it "Why?"

Pyron shook his head "Just…drink it, It'll make you feel better!" he said smiling, I started drinking it, and then finished it off, it tasted…a bit odd. Pyron took the cup, I looked up and suddenly got dreary and then everything started swirling.

I looked at Pyron, and he smiled again. "What you need now…is rest." My head hit the pillow, and I was instantly in a slumber.

…_That damn Quilava put sleep powder in the tea._

_There was a knock on the door and I opened it, from the looks of it, it was late at night, I looked down and there was Pyron, I pulled him in the room and instantly pushed him on the bed and kissed him deeply he closed his eyes and accepted it. It was then I slowly slipped my tongue inside, Pyron noticed this and instantly started trying to wrestle mine with his own…but it was futile of course, and I forced his tongue down and started licking at it. Pyron gave out a cute little moan as I danced my tongue along his own. _

_He gave no resistance as I continued, but I broke away after a bit. "What…now?" I asked. Pyron looked at me with those innocent eyes "I want you to take me" _

_My eyes widened a bit, was I actually finally getting to do this? I'd been wanting to do this since day one but…can't rush things like that. _

_I nodded and suddenly Pyron got between my legs and started sucking me off. I let out a shocked but pleasurable growl and spread out my legs. I looked at him as he moved up and down and continued sucking on my length. I let out more growls and moans, as he sucked more and more of my cock inside of him. _

"_A-Ah…Ah…" I stammered out as he sucked a bit harder, I started to shove up my hips, forcing him to swallow more, he struggled a bit, but eventually adjusted. I rubbed his head as he sucked more, and then eventually held his head there as I continued just shoving. I felt myself getting close and started picking up the pace hoping to finish, but Pyron had a different plan because he eventually stopped. I was on the edge, and he just held me there, and looked at me with his playful eyes…he was torturing me. _

_He started sucking lightly and then stopped, I was on the edge again, again it was torturing me. _

"_Beg for it" he whispered out. _

_T-That bastard…sneaky…cute…adorable little bastard, at this moment…he was the dominant one…he was in control and he knew it, if I didn't beg, he didn't continue, if he didn't continue…I couldn't finish. _

"_P-Please…P-Pyron-" I stopped at mid-sentence because he took time to lick me and I let out another moan._

"_Please what?" he asked again, and again he looked at me with those playful, lustful eyes. _

"_Please…finish…please. I'll take you, but…you've got to… at least do this for me." I whimpered out. My eyes started to flutter a bit from anticipation, I was anxious, I deeply wanted this. Just to finish…just once. _

_Pyron giggled "I think you're ready now." He said getting up. "Ready…for what?" I asked, although I was pretty sure of what he was about to do. "But…w-what about…finishing me?" I asked again, Pyron looked at me with begging eyes this time…I…I was going to do whatever he wanted to…those eyes…it was all he needed. _

_Pyron bent over slowly revealing his tailhole, I rubbed his rear and looked down at my cock, completely ready from Pyron's Semi-blowjob. I squeezed it and he let out a moan and blushed. I continued rubbing at him teasing him getting an idea, putting some pressure on him and massaging him. He closed his eyes and continued moaning from my treatment. "R-Ryder, stop teasing me. Ah…now I was the dominant one here. _

"_Beg for it." I said. My orange eyes looking back at his pleading ruby ones, but this time I wasn't going to let up. _

"_Please Ryder." He said, "Please what?" I asked back at him smirking. _

"_Take me…" he said lustfully, and at that I pushed inside him. _

_I gripped onto his shoulders and started pushing inside of him, he let out a whimper and a moan, and I waited for him to adjust. After a bit of having myself inside of me, Pyron responded with a nod "Ok, you can continue." He said, I started shoving in and pushing out. Pyron let out moans, and started panting. "D-Damn you're tight." I said continuing my action still going slowly. Pyron blushed, and squeezed his ass around my cock making himself tighter at the sudden rush of pleasure around my length, I could've just about fallen on top of him, I let out an aroused growl and started screwing him faster picking up the pace. _

_Pyron gave out louder moans, those moans, those cute adorable noises, those were the fuel to keep me going, I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop. "R-Ryder!" he said calling out my name as I continued to pound away in his ass. The bed started shaking and squeaking as I got faster and faster. Pyron's moans got louder and louder, he started to shove back in time with my thrusts bringing us both even more pleasure. _

"_F-Faster!" he stammered out, I pinned him down and shoved into him as deep as I could at this point, Pyron moaning as loud as he possibly could, having himself an even more aroused experience than I myself could ever imagine, Pyron's tailhole tightened up again, and I continued to hammer into him without stopping, my growls got louder and more violent as I could feel myself getting close. _

"_P-Pyron I…I love you." I said, just seconds away from the end. _

"_Ryder…I…I" Pyron then suddenly said something inaudible._

_Everything became white… _

I suddenly shot awake and growled loudly, and my seed shot everywhere inside the bed. I started panting "F-Fuck.." I said covering my eyes with my paws…then I heard an annoying growl and turned...

Pyron was right beside me and had himself covered in my cum…his lower half anyway. "What the hell Ryder? I get you fresh sheets and you soak them in your seed and tear up the sheets?" he said looking completely pissed off...I lowered my head in shame and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all I could say

Pyron started laughing and smiled "No no, it's alright don't worry. I'll go get new sheets and go get cleaned up, he quickly left the room. I sighed. Man, things were really getting close now, what was I going to do now. Tomorrow was my last day.

I quickly got cleaned up, and Pyron was back with new sheets, but he was wearing his concierge uniform. He quickly got started on the bed and replaced the sheets. "S-Sorry…" I said again, Pyron laughed "Don't worry Ryder it's alright" he said smiling.

My stomach growled and then I realized I hadn't eaten anything at all today.

"You need to eat fish." Pyron said. "Why fish?" I asked, "It'll clear your head" I nodded "Know where I can get anything?" I asked. "I know this great Sushi place. Meet me downstairs" Pyron said

"Alright, but I'm gonna bring an umbrella because it's raining." I said looking outside. Pyron nodded and I headed down to the lobby. I waited for few minutes and Pyron came running from the elevator "Ready?" I asked. "Yes, follow me." Pyron said holding onto my hand and leading me outside, I held the umbrella over the both of us so we wouldn't get wet.

I continued following him and he led me into a restaurant that had a temple like Chinese look, and pushed open the door. A Slaking was sitting on the floor "Steiner…" he said, Pyron rolled his eyes "Hey King. Can I get a table for two?" King looked up at me "Didn't know you had a dad." Pyron looked up at me "Who Ryder? He's not my dad." He said laughing. I don't even think I could handle being a father.

King stood up "Alright, this way" he said pushing into another room. When he got to the main room I looked around, the tables were low on the floor and cushions were around them. "Sit like this." Pyron instructed sitting down.

"_How the hell am I supposed to eat sitting like that?"_ I wondered, but I tried it anyway and sat across from him without any problems. King brought over some White Rice and some Sushi, and then some chopsticks.

"_Oh shit…not these."_ I said, quickly looking at them. Pyron held them in his paw perfectly and ate some Sushi and smiled. I tried holding them like he did, but failed completely, and one chopstick dropped in the bowl. "Crap." I said, struggling and trying to hold them correctly. "How the hell do I hold these damn things?" I said getting frustrated. "Like this." Pyron said grabbing my paw and lightly curving my fingers around the chopsticks and then let go. I picked up some rice and lost my grip and it got all over my fur.

"Damn it." I said getting pissed. I gripped them tighter and they broke. "DAMN IT!" I shouted throwing them down. Pyron started laughing and rolled around on the floor. "Shut up!" I said embarrassed as a blush made itself visible on my face.

I grabbed onto the Sushi with my paw and tossed it into my mouth and ate it clearly grumpy. Pyron stopped laughing "Sorry." He said scratching the back of his head snickering here and there. "Hmph." I said crossing my arms continuing to chew on the Sushi.

Pyron grinned a bit and crawled under the table "I'll make you feel better." He said, and licked me between my legs. I quickly panicked and grabbed him "W-We're in a public place!"

He continued licking and I let go "So what?" he said my cock slowly came out, he started sucking.

"_T-This is real…Pyron's…actually doing this…this isn't a dream." _I thought and let out a low growl as he increased his pace.

I moved and sat down and spread out my legs, I couldn't help it but moan, and lay back and Pyron continued sucking. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Pyron quickly picked up the pace, and I knew he wanted to finish this quickly. He knew we'd have a large chance of getting caught, I grabbed ahold of his head and started shoving inside his mouth as he shoved roughly against my length.

I could hear footsteps and tried going even faster letting out moans and growls, until finally I could feel myself getting close, Pyron gripped onto my cock with his mouth and sucked hard one final time and I cummed into his mouth, he swallowed quickly and ran back under the table and sat like nothing happened.

…It took a while but I sat up, extremely weak. Pyron wiped his mouth with his napkin and giggled.

"Y-You…mischievous, sneaky…bastard." I said panting Pyron helped me stand up and I struggled and pulled myself up. I dropped off some Poke' to pay for the food…that I didn't get to finish, and we quickly struggled out into the rain, and back into the hotel.

Pyron was giggling and laughing the entire time.

"Pyron…I…" I began to say, but he cut me off and pulled me into a kiss, it was so sudden and my eyes widened. We stayed like that, eyes closed…lips locked, for a few minutes, until he pulled away.

"I love you too Ryder." He said, and with that he slowly left out the door.

"He…loves me…" I said I kept repeating it over and over until I finally realized it again.

_He loves me…_

"And I love him too…" I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>At this time I'd like to thank someone special from DeviantART who drew the two you see on my avatar, those two are Pyron and Ryder X3 he worked really hard on it, and it also gave me the idea for this chapter as well. <strong>

**shiro-sama603(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Chopstick-Problems-294557329 **

** There's the link to the picture, he's also a really great artist as well. So thanks for giving me the idea and thanks for the picture Shiro ^^ **

**I'd also like to remind everyone that I'd like you to vote on my page on what story you'd like to see next after this story is done, the poll will be closed Tueday on May 1****st**** so please vote as soon as you can, so until then I'll be taking a break from writing, I also have information on more stories that I plan on writing next with more information, INCLUDING a sequel to this if it gets voted. **

**So until then, see you all soon ^^**


	6. The Sixth Day

**2****nd**** to last chapter everyone! This one's gonna be a good one I promise~ Hoo, feels really good to finally start writing again, but anyway here it is. **

* * *

><p>I woke up in a groggy sort of way, and felt instantly sickish. I felt weak in the knees but, I wasn't sure if that was due to Pyron's "fun" yesterday. I looked outside and saw that once again it was a rainy day.<p>

A sad feeling crept up on me, a tear slowly fell down.

"Why do I have to leave someone I love?" I asked myself out loud

I looked at the clock, I must've been sleeping for a while, and it was late in the afternoon. I got up off the bed and prepared my umbrella, and walked out, closing the door softly. I looked at Pyron's door, and lightly placed my ear up to it. I didn't hear anything, so he must've been busy or out. He's got a job to do, not just for me but for other people as well… and I'd have to do well to remember that.

He'd spend so much time with me; his job must have suffered in some sort of way. I decided that I would spend my last day by myself and went over to the elevator and pushed the button. I stepped into the elevator, pushed the lobby button, and looked at my reflection as the door closed.

I was saddened, at the fact that inside of my heart and mind, I'd failed.

"Damn it!" I said, dropping to my knees.

There was a ding noise, and the door opened. A Charmeleon and a young Charmander stepped inside. The Charmander held on tightly to the Charmeleon's claw.

"Hey King?" The Charmander asked curiously

The Charmeleon named King, looked down at the young Charmander "Yeah, Pyro?"

The Charmander named Pyro tilted his head curiously and looked at King with a twang of interest in his eyes "What's love?"

At the word "love" my ear suddenly twitched, and it felt like everything stopped.

I got up from my knees and thought.

_"What really WAS this thing called love?" _

King coughed at the sudden question and scratched the back on his head nervously "Well Bro, I'm not so good with these types of things …best to just leave it to …our older brother." Pyro looked down disappointed. King quickly looked around nervously trying to find the right words to say, when he thought he had something he quickly spoke up.

"Love is, well uh… well the best way I can put it bro, is a strong feeling toward someone."

My ear twitched again, and then I spoke without thinking.

"Love is a strong, passionate feeling you have toward someone, you want to protect them and show them how much they mean to you, and you don't want to lose them ever, you want to keep them close to your heart and never let them go, and always are there for them. When you love someone you form an unbreakable always strengthening bound. Love is the life's strongest importance."

Pyro turned back to look at me and smiled "Oh…! Thanks Mr. Typhlosion!" King exhaled a breath knowing that he'd been saved from the awkward situation. He held a fist up and nodded "Thanks." He said, there was another ding of the elevator, and the two Char brothers got off on their floor.

Pyro looked back at me and waved, with a smile, I regained my composure and waved back, and the door closed.

"Love …right, that's what love is." I said to myself

I was sitting outside, the rain was pouring outside. The fur on my rump was soaked from me sitting on the wet bench, but I didn't care. That feeling of darkness crept up on me.

_"Can I run? Being lonely forever? Can I die? With the sadness and regret the last thing on my mind?" _

_Thoughts ran through my head as I walked through the shadows in my mind. Fissures started open up at the walls of the darkness. _

_Why was I here in this world? What was Arceus's purpose for making me living? Why Pyron? Why did he have to be the one I'd learn to love? Why did he have to be the one I'd leave? Why did he have to be …separated from my heart? _

_The darkness around me cracked more and more, and I suddenly fell through. _

_"That's what love is…" _

_Those words kept echoing, over and over in my head. All of a sudden, there was a small sparkle of light, and I passed out. _

_Something sweet passed through my nose, and I felt someone ruffling through my head fur. I opened up my eyes, and Pyron was staring off into the distance, my head was on his legs, and he was petting at my head constantly. My eyes darted to left a bit, and it was clear where we were. From the amount of flowers that surrounded us, it looked like we were in fields of flowers that seemed to expand infinitely. Pyron spoke softly and I closed my eyes, letting Pyron's petting and the sweet scents fill my nose. _

_Pyron spoke softly "Please, let me be your light Ryder." _

_My ears twitched listening as he continued. _

_"Let me be your light in this darkness. Let me be the one to hold onto you and never let go. Let me be with you wherever you go. Let me comfort you when you are sad. Let me cuddle you through the night and smile. Let me be that shinning ray, to brighten up that dark day. Let me be the one you love… please Ryder?" _

_His words ran through my mind, tears flooded my eyes instantly my mouth was dry, I couldn't form words. I sniffled, and just sobbed. I wailed, loudly, and just yelled, the wind blew fiercely as I continued my storm of depression. I let it all out, I needed to. There was Pyron, still stroking my head, staying with me. _

_He was all I needed, and I realized this. I knew this; I always on the inside knew this. _

_"Yes." I said_

_"Yes!" I said again, I said it over and over and over again. _

_I looked up at Pyron, he looked down at me with those loving, ruby, gentle, eyes. I got up and pulled him forward. I held him into a tight hug. He wrapped his paws around me never wanting to let go. _

_Finally, everything was falling into place for me. My mother, who refused me for who I was and despised me, who hated me, could never accept me, was the beginning of my problems. My father on the other hand, was my beginning hope. He accepted me, and loved me no matter what. My inspiration always was the one who told me to move forward. _

_And then there was Pyron. _

_I pulled him out of the hug, and looked at him, he looked back at me. _

_I leaned in closer to him, and kissed him. _

_Flower pedals swirled around us. Dazzling the surroundings of our passionate feelings left and right. _

_I loved him, and he loved me._

A loud crack of thunder woke me from my daze, and I quickly looked around. I must've been sitting there for a while on the bench because the fur on my rump was dry. The rain picked up and my fur ruffled as a cold chilling wind blew by.

I shivered and quickly scurried back inside.

I got back to my room, and closed the door behind me, a note was on the table, I picked it up. It was in Boss's handwriting

"Yo! Ryder,

I can call you like that right? I mean, I'm so proud of you. I'm really glad you came to the meeting, I'm glad we had a few drinks as friends. I'm glad I have someone like you for a worker, when you get back to work, I'll be sure to give you a raise and a promotion!

Boss Dinette

~P.S. That Little Quilava friend of yours, Pyron, says there's some sort of Ball going down in the second floor. I want you to go to it. I'll be there, wear a suit! Look good!

"Crap" I said sighing and putting my suit on, I walked down per Boss's instructions and opened the doors.

I was welcomed by a sudden flash of light, and then dimming. My eyes squinted and I rubbed them. A Beedrill had taken my picture. I looked around seeing all sorts of other Pokemon. I walked over to a table, I looked around again and the tables were placed around the sides of gigantic floor. It was almost like they didn't want to disturb the dancers, not that there were any. There were people talking at tables, laughing and having a few drinks or three.

I placed my head down in annoyance.

"Excuse me sir, may I take your order?"

I moved my head up a bit to take a glance at the person who asked the question.

It was Pyron, he was looking at me with a smile on his face. "Hiya Ryder."

I lifted my head up and patted him on the head and smiled back "Hello, Pyron. I see you're at work," Pyron rolled his eyes annoyed "Every year, it's this same stupid Ball Gala with nothing but food, annoying snobby rich people, no dances, and fireworks. It's the same old same old" he sighed. I looked at him confused "Nobody dances?" Pyron shook his head "No, it only takes a couple to start it off, yet nobody does it. It's quite sad to be honest; I'd love to take a dance with anyone."

Pyron had a certain sparkle in his eye when he said that. It was then I heard a hardy familiar laughter. "Well, Ryder!" I looked back, and there was Boss Dinette. He walked over to me with a gigantic grin on his face "I actually did not think you would show, you're a real man." Using a vine, he patted me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So what can I get you Ryder?" Pyron asked again. Boss tapped me with a vine and whispered into my ear "I'll pay you two-hundred right now if you dance with that Quilava friend of yours." He said sinisterly, with a grin. My eyes went wide and my whole face went red from embarrassment. I started sweating

"D-Damn it…" I whispered, almost breathless.

Boss slipped it on the table, and grinned again "Go on, be the life of the party. You know you want that money."

…Well, I did want that money; I took a gulp and stood up, and grabbed Pyron.

"Ryder…?"

I sighed and pulled him close as I walked to the middle of the room. Someone tapped a glass, and everything stopped. All eyes were on us, and some fancy music started.

_"Just go with it alright?"_ I whispered, placing him on the ground. I took his paws in my own. I had a really bad feeling this was going to go really bad. I couldn't dance, and looking at Pyron it seemed to me that he couldn't either. Suddenly, Pyron lifted a foot following the music.

_"Follow my lead"_ he whispered. I nodded, thank Arceus I was wrong!

The music continued and Pyron's foot stepped to the left and I followed his movements. Forward, back, forward, left, forward, back, back, right, forward, left. It continued on like this, it seemed we were moving around in a square. The music started to speed up and so did we. I grinned feeling a bit daring and I spun him around gently. I caught him as he almost fell to the ground, and pulled him up.

"What was that?" he asked, trying not to blush, but it was futile and he did anyway. The music sounded like it was about to finish so I decided to get a bit daring again, and spun him around this time throwing him high in the air, I got on one knee and caught him. The people around us clapped as the music was done.

There was a loud bang and I looked up. A firework was shot into the air, and confetti sprayed down everywhere. People got up from their seats and joined into the next song. Pyron looked at me completely stunned.

"Well, you're quite the surprise aren't you?" he said, giving my head a gently nuzzle, he turned and looked at Boss Dinette and held up a paw and walked over to him. "Be right back" he said.

I looked around; it was clear to me and sort of embarrassing to be on the floor without someone with me, so I pushed past the crowd and walked out. I took the money off the table that the Boss left for me and walked out of the Ballroom.

I walked over to the bathroom and ran some water and doused my face. This suit was making me awfully flustered. I looked at myself and smiled a bit.

"Well Ryder, you just danced, and made some cash…what're you going to do now?" I asked myself.

"Well, Ryder I have an idea of what we can do." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and it was Pyron. I walked over to him and held out my paw, he was leading me back upstairs.

Pyron stopped right in front of my door. "Can you squat down a bit Ryder?" he asked, I did as he asked, and squatted myself down to his height. He pulled the tie on my suit and pulled me forward into a deep kiss.

I heard a gentle purring like sound coming from him as our lips connected, he closed his eyes.

I opened the door to my room, and pulled him in as I shut it with my foot and fell onto the bed. I snuck my tongue into his mouth, licking at his own, as I began to remove my suit. I must've been paying too much attention to making out with Pyron, because when I looked at him again, he'd already unbuttoned his uniform and his cock was out and dripping lightly with some seed.

I quickly took off the rest of my suit and tossed it to the side, as he wrestled with my tongue. Like the dream I easily overpowered him. He broke the kiss and pulled away to take a good look at me. He then got under me and started to lick my balls, I growled out of pleasure and lifted my head upward.

"P-Please do that again!" I begged, lightly gripping the sheets of the bed.

Pyron did as I asked, and put them in his mouth and sucked on them. My growling got louder and my grip tighter on the sheets. I stopped growling and moaned. I continued as Pyron licked them. A surge of pleasure went throughout my body. I felt it…again and again, and again. Pyron didn't stop, and I didn't want him to.

Those surges of pleasure continued with each lick. I looked down at myself, and my cock was fully exposed. Pyron noticed and took my balls out of his mouth and started to suck on my cock. The feeling was back. I was in heaven for a second time. Pyron bobbed his head up and down. I knew there was no way he could fit my entire cock into his mouth.

I drooled lightly, and my sight became hazy. Pyron was good at this, real good. I'd ask why, but right now I didn't care. I didn't want to know personally, I didn't want him to stop. I felt weight suddenly increasing in my groin. I felt like I was about to orgasm, but held it off as much as I could.

Pyron went faster in his sucking. My sight got even hazier as my knees started to shake. My body was commanding me to orgasm, I refused. This pleasure wasn't going to end. Pyron quickly got his mouth off my cock.

"If you didn't want it to end like that, why didn't you tell me stop?" he asked with a curious voice, yet I could tell his eyes were lustful. "Because, I didn't want it to end, I wanted you to continue!" I said. I looked down at my cock; it dripped with Pyron's saliva all over it. "Getting hard as a Solrock are we?" he asked me giggling lightly.

I rolled my eyes and blushed "Oh don't tease me."

He laughed again "Don't tease _you?_ You've been teasing me all this time!" he countered

My mouth opened to counter back at him, but nothing came out.

Pyron turned around and bend down over the bed presenting his ass and tailhole to me. I drooled again "This better not be another dream, damn it!" Pyron snickered "Oh? Having sex dreams about me are we?" he said, shaking that cute Quilava rump of his.

I grabbed it and slowly pushed my cock inside of him. He growled out a bit, but adjusted quickly "Ready?" I asked he nodded. I started thrusting. Pyron growled and then let out a sigh and began moaning lightly.

I quickly noticed that the bed squeaked every time I thrust into Pyron. That really must've been annoying to those around us. I continued the act, and squeezed his rump gently and rubbed it. Pyron let out a cute little moan, and his eyes went wide.

I slapped it then curious.

"Hey! My ass is not for you to smack!" he said yelping a bit.

"Oh? Then what is it there for, for me to do to it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing playfully

"Fuck it!" he demanded.

I grabbed onto his shoulders, and began to slam my cock in and out of him. Pyron's rear was slammed down into the bed, and I rammed down on top of him. Each thrust earned me louder and louder moans from the Quilava, which gave me the drive to keep going. I went faster and faster. The bed kept squeaking and shaking.

I only wanted to finally finish for real. I didn't care if anyone heard us. I didn't care if anyone saw us…all I wanted was Pyron. I thrust faster and my cock pulsed and started to shoot seed as it got closer and closer. Pyron kept calling out my name with each thrust I gave. He began tearing at the sheets violently.

Pyron's cock swung from down below him and I started to stroke him as I slammed into him one last time and roared loudly and came inside him. Pyron thrust his rump against me hard and then thrust outward into my paw and came all over the bed.

I panted and fell on top of him, licking his head. He smiled looking up at me and panted too.

"I love you very much Ryder." He said between breaths.

I continued to lick him and stopped "And I, love you very much too Pyron.

I pulled him into a hug and stayed inside of him. And he wrapped his paws around me.

All of a sudden the bed broke and the mattress fell to the ground.

We were both blushing looking at each other.

"Hey…Pyron?" I beckoned breaking the silence after a bit. He looked up at me and pawed at my chest lightly "Yes Ryder?"

"Sorry about the bed." I said embarrassed

Pyron laughed and snuggled into me "That's OK, Ryder …that OK…" he closed his eyes and fell asleep into my arms. I held him tightly as I closed my eyes.

_This was the perfect end to the last night I had. _

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, the second to last chapter is finally done, sorry for the super long wait and hope this made up for it ^^; I promise the next chapter won't take as long, but it will be short as well. <strong>

**Hope you all stick with me, hope you all continue to enjoy…so until then **

**R/R please ^^ I enjoy seeing it a lot! **


	7. The Final Day

**Aaaand here it is, the last chapter**

* * *

><p>I was standing outside waiting for the bus. I wasn't crying, I couldn't cry, Pyron was sitting beside me. He held on tightly to my hand. He just looked at me smiling. He nuzzled his head on my stomach "I love you Ryder." He said. I smiled and rubbed his head.<p>

_That's odd… I expected him to cry…_

No, shut up Ryder that's selfish. He's hurting on the inside.

"So what're you gonna do when you get home Ryder?" he asked, breaking the silence yet again. "I… don't know, I really don't." I said

There was silence again.

"Are you going to miss me?" Pyron asked.

_What kind of a question was that? Of course the answer was… _

"Yes" I said

The bus pulled up and the door opened.

"Go Ryder." He said.

"I-I …" I hesitated

Do I leave…or do I go?

I took a gulp and then stepped on the bus.

Pyron waved his paws "Goodbye Ryder!" he shouted

I took a window seat and looked at him and smiled. I pressed my paw against the glass, and he pressed his other paw against the glass. The only thing stopping our paws from connecting was the glass. I guess that's what was always in front of me.

The bus started to pull away, and I turned away so he wouldn't see me I was sure we were out of sight from each other. I leaned against the glass… and just cried…

* * *

><p><strong>…Yup, that was the last chapter … ^^; Short, sweet, and to the point.<strong>


	8. Epilogue

**I'm a horrible person aren't I ^^; Well I kind of expect a looooot of negativity from the last chapter… but is that TRULY how it ends?**

* * *

><p><em>The bus pulled in front of my house, I slowly got off. I cried… a lot I couldn't really cry anymore. <em>

_I walked up to my door, something caught my attention. There was a gigantic box in front of my door. No really, the box was really big. I took it inside and set it down gently for some reason… _

_Were there holes in the box? Why was my package damaged? _

_There was an envelope attached to the box, I grabbed it and opened it. _

_To Ryder, _

_You jackass! Why the hell didn't you say anything before about Pyron and you! I would've understood…Well, maybe it would've taken some time…but Ryder! You may be my subordinate at work, but you're still my pal' ya'know?! Pyron told be at the dance, he said everything…I kinda figured you were gay. I mean no wife, no kids…and that Quilava got me thinkin' But, I don't care who you are, or what you do!_

_You're still my friend through and through! …OK, that sounded really cheesy didn't it. Alright, I'll just… uh…uh… FUCK! Alright, you knew I was never good with words, just uh; accept the gift as an apology …OK? _

_See ya later, _

_Boss. _

_P.S.: I'm takin' you off of work for the week, you need some time off, don't worry and you'll still get paid. After all you were the only one to show up to this thing. The rest of the lazy asses in the office can go take recourse! _

_I chuckled; Boss was a really thoughtful guy. Didn't care about what I did or who I was on the inside. _

_I opened the box…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Inside Pyron leaped out of the box_

_"RYDER!" he shouted_

_"PYRON!" I shouted back at him shocked _

_He wrapped his whole body around me and hugged me tight, and I hugged him tightly crying. _

_"Fooled you didn't I…" he whispered. I cried and cried "Y-You…loveable…little…" I couldn't even find an insult; I was too shocked and so happy. _

_"Your boss, he gave me a job…so I can still be with you!" he said. I smiled and sniffled "Boss…" I thought. _

_He wanted to make sure we stuck together…he probably offered Pyron a lot more money as well. _

_"I…I'm so glad…" I said, trying to remain my composure, but I couldn't _

_Pyron took his paws and wiped my eyes "I love you…" _

_"I love you too…Pyron." I said, hugging him tightly. _

_Pyron turned around; he gasped "Ryder! Look snow!" he hopped out of my arms, he looked out the window. _

_It was snow, it started to fall down and sparkle and cover the yard in a thin sheet of beauty _

_"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, looking at me as his ruby eyes sparkled in a way. _

_"Not as wonderful as you…" I said I pulled him into a kiss and held him tightly; he kissed back and closed his eyes. _

_…This was such…a wonderful ending _

_The perfect ending… _

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>That was a beautiful story wasn't it…I'm really sorry about the last chapter… <strong>

**Well, I guess I set myself up for that, but I didn't truly plan on it ending like that at all. I hope you enjoyed this story, there WILL be a sequel! I promise…I just don't know when I'll start it. **

**Until then, see ya!**


End file.
